


Poseidon Prism Power, Makeup!

by yuri_plicatsky



Series: Youtuber AU [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Gen, YouTuber Percy Jackson, again this is not really relationship centric at all, also it's not meant to be referencing any makeup brand in particular, also there is one (1) swear, and if anyone knows how to format texting and that pls lmk!!, i'm having fun so i hope you are too!!, it is short and mostly dialogue idk what to tell you, mostly based on a lipstick that i bought and it wore off like 5 secs after applying it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 16:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19213210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuri_plicatsky/pseuds/yuri_plicatsky
Summary: Percy decides to follow a makeup tutorial (done by the one and only Piper) and he does not have Sephora money, Jason!





	Poseidon Prism Power, Makeup!

**Author's Note:**

> Did I start writing this and then forget about it? Yes.  
> Did I have anyone else look at this? No.  
> Pls enjoy

“Are you sure we’re in the right spot?” The camera spins worryingly for a moment before settling on a young man with blond hair and a small scar just above his lip. “This foundation is, like, a dollar and only has three shades.”

 

The camera scans over the aforementioned foundation before returning to the blond man’s face. The harsh fluorescent lights overhead make him appear washed out and sick.

 

“Jason. My buddy. Do I look like I’ve got money for Sephora makeup? I’m on a budget here!” Percy exclaims.

 

Jason seems to consider this. “Yeah, that’s fair.”

 

The camera shifts to reveal Percy, wearing a pale grey hoodie with some kind of dolphin logo on it. “What’s up, everyone? Welcome to this new video. If you haven’t figured it out yet from the title, I’m going to try and follow a makeup tutorial from my very good friend Piper McLean. So, I got her to write down a list of the products that she used and they’re all too expensive for me!”

 

In the background, Jason laughs. “That’s why I’m here. I know what all of these products can be replaced with, _and_ I know how to colour-match foundation. You’re in for a real treat today, folks. That is, if Percy fits one of these three shades.”

 

“Look, that’s white privilege in action, dude.”

 

Jason nods solemnly. “Oh, definitely.”

 

“Alright, let’s get this over with. Jason, match me, bro!”

 

The video doubles in tempo, speeding through Jason and Percy selecting an array of cheap makeup products, occasionally slowing to real-time to showcase a joke or funny quip.

 

“Wait, so lipstick, lip gloss and lip stain are three completely different products? How do people keep track of all this!”

 

The video speeds up, slowing once more when Jason knocks over a display of mascara. The camera captures Percy’s laughter before speeding up once more.

 

The video cuts back to real-time abruptly, showing Percy sitting at his desk with a laptop and a mirror in front of him.

 

“Even though these were all budget products, this was _so_ expensive! I seriously don’t know how you makeup-wearers do this. But that’s off topic.” He smiles self-consciously, aware of his rambling. “Without further ado, let’s get this started!”

 

It doesn’t take long for things to fall apart. Within minutes, there’s lipstick on the floor and flakes of mascara sticking to Percy’s cheek. He hits the space bar on his keyboard.

 

“So, um, if I can give you my opinion on this brand? It’s lumpy and smells bad. Isn’t foundation meant to, like, blend or something? Piper’s is blending. This is just kind of… _sticking_. It literally is not moving. At all.” To prove his point, Percy runs his hand across his forehead. “See?! It’s perma-bonded onto my face.”

 

He balks at the eyeliner stage. “I’m not sure if I want this anywhere near my eyes and I don’t know if I can trust myself to not poke my eye out.” He gives the eye pencil a cursory sniff and blanches. “Oh, Gods, okay, don’t do that. That was a bad decision.”

 

Holding his breath, he leans close to the mirror and –

 

The pencil breaks.

 

Percy looks bewildered, glancing between the pencil and the camera before bursting into laughter. “I think that’s my cue to stop. But, hey, I think I’ve done well!” he says, picking up his laptop and angling the screen to the camera, “I think the resemblance is uncanny!”

 

He drops the pencil to the table and surveys the damage.

 

“This is gonna be so much fun to clean. I wonder how much I’d have to pay Leo to build a self-cleaning table. Thanks for watching, everyone! Don’t forget to like, comment and subscribe, and send this to your most makeup-challenged friend.”

 

Percy flashes the camera a grin and a peace sign before the video cuts.

 

**_Son_of_poseidon_ ** _has uploaded a new video: I Follow A Makeup Tutorial_

_@son_of_poseidon: Hope you enjoy this video! Just FYI, here’s my friends’ responses to my new look_

**[group chat labelled: demi-SQUAD]**

 

_Percy:  thanks for the tut Pipes_

_Piper:   Oh my gods_

_Leo:     pretty sure I could build a robot_

_that’s better at makeup than you_

_Annabeth: Please tell me that’s not all over_

_the carpet_

_Percy:  …_

_Percy: it’s not_

_Nico:    You look shit_

_Jason: That’s so mean omg_

_Hazel: It could be worse?_

_Frank:  I mean it’s not terrible????_

_Will:     Omg you’d look fine if you had better_

_product_

_Piper:   I have better things??_

_Piper:   Pls let me do your makeup!!_

 

 

_@son_of_poseidon: @pipes_mclean I’m holding you to your promise! You saw it here first folks_

 

****

**Author's Note:**

> I've been feeling kinda down about my writing so I am publishing this to spite myself love that for me!!!  
> Anyway I hope you enjoyed whatever the heck this is  
> Also lmao I uploaded parts one and two back in January and said "yeah there'll be more of this!" *cue crickets* so uh? There will be more? Stay tuned


End file.
